The sky is the limit
by duckmancripps77
Summary: Harry gets a letter from Gringotts which will change how he sees the light. Set during 4th year. Sirius dies during the dementor attacks in 3rd year. Slight Dumbledore and Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 **The sky is the limit**

A 14 year old Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive, his body aching from the bruises he received from his horrible uncle Vernon and his bully and whale of a cousin Dudley. He was just about to fall onto his bed when a large grey owl soared through the window and into his room. The owl dropped off an official letter from Gringotts. It stated:

Dear Mr Potter,

We have great pleasure in telling you that you are now fully emancipated and we would advise you to come to Gringotts as soon as possible. We invite you to the reading of the wills of James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black. We also have some news which we cannot state in this letter.

Thank you for your time

Ragnok, Director of Gringotts

Harry put the letter down on his bedside table. **What could be the news that they cannot state.** He wondered. He had just laid down on his bed when the word "Boy!" was shouted so the next door neighbours could hear it. Harry quickly jumped up from his bed and rushed downstairs. When he reached the sitting room, his uncle aunt and cousin were sitting on the sofas. "Yes uncle." Said Harry wondering why his aunt and uncle had called him. "Don't be rude boy. Now you may be wondering why we have called you." Harry nodded. "Your aunt and I have been thinking. We want you to leave this house and never come back." Said Vernon. "Ok" Said Harry with a shocked look on his face, even though he was screaming inside. **Well at least I can go to Gringotts now.** "We want you out straight away so go and collect your things and then get out of here." Vernon said. Harry rushed upstairs and grabbed his things. After grabbing the things that he needed, Harry went downstairs and out of number 4 Privet drive forever. When Harry made it to the curb and summoned the Knight Bus. The Knight Bus turned up and the conductor greeted Harry. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. Now where do you want to go?" Stan asked.

"Is it possible to go to Gringotts in Diagon Alley?"

"Anything is possible as long as it is not underground. Here let me take your trunk." He lifted up the trunk and placed it on one of the beds. "Take 'er away Ern." Ernie, the bus driver, pulled the lever and the Knight Bus disappeared en route to Gringotts.

About an hour later, the bus pulled up outside Gringotts. Harry paid the 13 sickles for the ride and disappeared into the bank.

Once Harry had entered the bank, he walked straight to the accounts desk at the back of the building. "Excuse me, I received a letter from the director of the bank earlier today and it said to get here as soon as possible." Harry said to a goblin. The goblin received the letter from Harry. "Ah Mister Potter, if you would like to come through, Ragnok will see you in a moment." The goblin said, taking Harry's hand and leading him into a conference room. The goblin then left Harry alone for a few moments before he was joined by the director of Gringotts. "Ah, Lord Potter such a pleasure to meet you at last," Ragnok said shaking Harry's hand. "Well then, shall we continue?" Harry nodded. "Ok then. Let's start with the will of James Alexander Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter." Ragnok said handing Harry the will. Harry looked at the will.

I James Alexander Potter and Lily Elizabeth Potter declare this to be our final and official will. If we die then guardianship of Harry will go to Sirius Black. If he cannot then Augusta Longbottom and if she will not then Remus Lupin. **Under no circumstances is Harry to go to Petunia Dursely!**

First to Sirius Orion Black, We leave 15,000 Galleons. We hope you use it well in keeping Harry out of trouble and we hope that you shall keep him safe should we die.

Second to Remus Lupin, we leave 15,000 Galleons. We hope that this helps with your furry little problem.

Third to Peter Pettigrew, we leave nothing as it will be your fault that we are dead. We should never have made you our secret keeper.

And finally to our son Harry. We leave the title of Lord Potter and the entire Potter fortune. We know that you will become one of the best people in the world especially with a beautiful wife.

Harry read the will over and he couldn't understand what his father meant by a beautiful wife. "Ragnok sir, what do my Parents mean by a beautiful wife?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out after we have read the will of Sirius Black." Ragnok said handing Harry the will of Sirius Black.

I Sirius Orion Black declare this to be my final and official will.

Firstly as Lord Black I hereby reinstate Andromeda Tonks and her family into the Black family. I also disown Bellatrix Lestrange and her family from the Black family.

Now to the money. Firstly to Remus Lupin, I leave 20,000 Galleons. I hope that this also helps with you being a werewolf. Make sure to look after Harry for me.

Next to Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks I leave 1,300 Galleon each for every year that you have been disowned for. I hope that the new Lord Black will allow this to happen.

To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy I leave 750 Galleons and a message to Narcissa. I hope that you com to your senses and leave that Monster that you call a husband.

Finally to Harry Potter, I name you my heir and I leave you the Black estate and the title of Lord Black. I hope that you and your wife will be very happy and very powerful. Farewell Harry I wished that we could have spent more time together.

Harry looked at Ragnok with a confused look. "What does Sirius and, my parents mean about me having a wife? He asked.

"Well, Mr Potter your parents signed a betrothal contract to prove that the other family are on the light side for the war that has happened and the war that is about to begin." Ragnok explained.

"Who is it with?" Harry asked, wondering who it could be that he is betrothed to.

"It is contract between you and a Miss Daphne Greengrass." Ragnok said whilst looking at the shock on Harry's face.

"OK. What should I do now?" Harry asked.

"Well you could write to her and ask if you could get to know her after explaining abut the contract. If you want we could get you a copy of the contract to enclose it to her so that she can see that it is genuine and not a prank." Ragnok said whilst signalling to a goblin who rushed off to get a copy of the contract. Once the goblin returned it gave Harry the contract. "Thank you Ragnok and I hope to see you again soon." Harry said whilst shaking Ragnok's hand. Harry then left the bank and went to The Leaky Cauldron to hire out a room and he started the letter to a Miss Daphne Greengrass.

AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and comment on how i can improve this story


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that you recognize from the books.

 **Thoughts**

"speech"

 **The Sky is the limit**

 **Chapter 2**

A blonde dark haired Daphne Greengrass was sitting in her bedroom alone, reading a book when a large snowy owl soared through her window. Daphne looked up in shock. When she looked closer to the owl, she noticed a letter attached to the feet. Daphne took the letter from the owl and started to read it.

Dear Miss Greengrass,

I am writing to you to tell you some awkward news that I received when I went to Gringotts the other day. It turns out that both of our parents signed a betrothal contract between you and me. If you do not believe me then I sent a copy of the contract along with this letter. As the contract seems real, I would like to meet up with you in Diagon Alley whenever you would like so that we can get to know each other so that it won't be such a miserable marriage.

Yours truly,

Harry Potter.

PS: Please send a reply with Hedwig (my owl) and I told her to stay with you until you can reply.

Daphne looked up from the letter and looked at the contract. **Why would my parents do such a thing to me?** She wondered. Daphne then went downstairs to the sitting room where her parents were sitting. "Would either of you like to explain this?" Daphne asked, pulling out the copy of the contract and showed them it. "Daphne, we signed it so that you would be well off in the future and to stop people accusing you and us of being a dark family." Said Jonathan Greengrass.

"So you basically gave me away just to save yourself from going to Azkaban?" Daphne asked.

"Not just that, we also did it for you and we know that you will be very happy and you two could become the world's richest young couple ever." Annabelle Greengrass said.

"Well I suppose the thought of being that rich could be tempting. I'll go write a letter to him and let him know when we can meet." Daphne said, rushing off to write a letter to Harry.

Once she had finished, she enclosed the letter and attached it to Hedwig. "There you go girl take this to Harry please," Daphne said to Hedwig. Hedwig then flew off to find its owner.

Harry was sitting at his desk reading a textbook on defense against the when Hedwig tapped on his window. Harry went to the window and let Hedwig. Hedwig flew in and dropped off a letter. Harry opened the letter.

Potter,

I take you up on your letter. I will be in Diagon Alley tomorrow and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon.

Be there,

Daphne.

Harry looked up from the letter. **Well that went well I guess. Anyway I best get to bed so I'm fresh and ready for tomorrow. I'll probably need all the energy that I can get.** Harry thought, getting his pajamas on. Once e got his pajamas on, Harry got into bed wondering what would happen the next day.

A/n sorry it took a while to update, had a lot going on. Please review


End file.
